Because Of You- Phoenix
//Phoenix’s P.O.V// ' I know what he has done. I couldn’t believe it…. But it’s true. Phoenix: Yooooou….. Yooooou… Yooooooooou I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself. Cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did. You fell so hard. I've learned the hard way… To never let it get that far! Because of you I never stray too far from Adventure Bay. Because of you. I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me! Because of you…. I am afraid. I know that it was hard to believe that my father did that. Gracie is gone because of it. My best friend is dead. Because of him. ''Phoenix: I lose my way. And it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry…….. Because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake. A smile, a laugh every day of my life. My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start ~with~! Because of you. I never stray too far from Adventure Bay. Because of you. I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you. I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me! Because of you. I am afraid. I watched you die. I heard you cry, every night in your sleep. I was so young, he should’ve known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain…. And now I cry in the middle of the night, for the same old ~~thing~~!!! Because of you. I never stray too far from Adventure Bay. Because of you. I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you! I try my hardest just to forget everything! Because of you! I don't know how to let anyone else in! Because of you! I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty! Because of you…! I am afraid… Because of you. Because of you. '''Why did this happen to Gracie? How am I going to tell Zuma? He probably already knows, but still…. I cried. I just couldn’t believe it. “Phoenix! Phoenix! Phoenix!” Someone called my name, loudly. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar light brown coat and purple eyes of Gracie. It was a dream. A horrible, horrible bad dream! “Are you alright? You were crying.” I jumped on her, pinning her down. “You’re alright! Ok, so i had this dream, you were there and my father tossed you into the ocean, killing you and I couldn’t save you in time and you were dead, put you’re not! You still have those purple eyes that used to annoy me, but I actually love them! Every part of you is amazing!” I exclaimed and she giggled. “Woah. This is a whole new Phoenix. I’m glad.” She told me, I smiled at her and we went to sleep, having peaceful dreams. Category:Movie Songs